A touch-control screen often includes a plurality of touch-control electrodes, which are used to detect touch-control information.
However, the touch-control accuracy of the touch-control screen needs to be improved. One method for improving the touch-control accuracy is to reduce the area occupied by the touch-control electrode. When the screen area of the touch-control screen is fixed, the reduction of the area occupied by the touch-control electrode substantially increases the number of the touch-control electrodes, thereby substantially increasing the power consumption of the touch-control screen.
Thus, there is a need for reducing the power consumption of the touch-control screen. The disclosed touch-control screen, driving method, and touch-control apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.